Are you afraid of the Dark?
by SerenePhantom
Summary: "All I see is darkness!" I snapped at the invisible force. "Ah, but isn't darkness something worth seeing?" A hand griped my shoulder and I froze. No time was given for a reaction, I felt a cold breath whisper against my ear, nearly too silent to hear yet clear enough for me to understand. "Tell me Danny, are you afraid of the dark….." ( R&R)
1. Enter the shadows

"Darkness, that's all there ever is and that's all they'll ever be."

Her voice danced through my head like the tune of a single song bird through an empty forest. As calm as the candle's flicker and as chilling as death, it whispers to me from where I cannot tell. I franticly attempted to open my eyes as if that is all I am meant to do on this earth but it was to know use. My eyes cannot be open because they've been awake this whole time. My eyes are already open and yet I can see nothing; nothing that is than darkness.

"Have I startled you child?" The voice called again through the darkness.

"Let me go!" I yelled from instinct.

A steady laugh filled the room, a dignified laugh short and sweat.

"What's so funny?" I snapped protecting my still developing pride.

"You may leave at any time you wish, I am not keeping you here." Her reply was smooth free of break or any impression that she was indeed lying.

"If I can leave anytime I want then why am I blindfolded?" I asked in a sarcastic manner.

"You are not blind sir, you merely do not see."

"All I see is darkness!" I snapped at the invisible force.

"Ah, but isn't darkness something worth seeing?"

A hand griped my shoulder and I froze. No time was given for a reaction, I felt a cold breath whisper against my ear, nearly too silent to hear yet clear enough for me to understand.

"Tell me Danny, are you afraid of the dark….."

My eyes shot open to the image of my ceiling. I sat up quickly panting, cold sweat fell upon my brow and then proceeded to the bed spread.

"What just happened?" I asked the empty room.

My eyes looked at the clock.

3:47 am

I through my head back into the warmth of the pillow and stared at the white ceiling.

Was it truly only a night mare?

I thought silently. It couldn't have been a dream, everything was too real. I found myself shivering at the thought. I know I'm not afraid yet I still feel fear, I still feel scared but not of the voice nor the darkness; I just feel afraid.

"Calm down Fenton, it was just a dream there is nothing to be afraid of," I told myself.

But I knew that was a lie.

My eyes opened to only be meet with darkness, this time I screamed. I couldn't help it something or someone was making me, I felt as if I was again a child afraid of the dark and what secrets it held.

"Why do you scream sir? Have I done something to upset you?" That voice, that voice to calm from words yet with a chill that over sees its' tone. I hate it, I hate that voice I wish to never hear it again.

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

"I have a task to complete and I cannot leave until it is done."

"I don't care what you have to do, JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed.

"I can see that this method of communication has proven to be too much from you. Shall I try another?"

"Get out!" I screamed much like a child desperate for his mother.

"As you wish sir Phantom."

With that the world fell silent. A calm fell over me and I no longer felt afraid only a peace. Perhaps it was only a dream, and if it's a dream. I brushed my fingers across my for-arm pitching slightly. The darkness vanished from view leaving the image of my alarm clock in its place. I stared at the red numbers and read.

6:56 am

My alarm would shortly be going off so there is no purpose of falling back into darkness. I yawned from the exhausting nightmare filled sleep but it's not the first time I've had a sleepless night and it will surely not be the last. I removed the covers from my body and stood from the bed. The cold floor felt soothing against my feet, I loved this feeling. I hate walking up in the morning yet I love little things. Most people don't understand the beauty in walking across a cold floor leaving a trail of heat as you walk. I guess that's why I miss being fully human, day by day I'm giving off less and less heat becoming more ghost. Slowly dying from something that seemed harmless, unnecessary and slowly killing me. Little things like this I will miss the most so I'll just have to savor them because I know I will not have them forever.

I walk to the mirror and pick up my hairbrush when something caught my eye. A young girl stood silently against the wall of my bedroom. Her hair was white like snow with bangs that covered her eyes that lay straight across her nose. She looked about fifteen with deadly pale skin and marked with rose red lips. She wore a black dress with eight buttons on her torso. The dress covered her arms and her neck with white frill on each end with the skirt ending at her knees. Under the dress were white stockings with black buckled shoes.

She waited silently as if for me to speak. I turned quickly to meet with the intruder but there was no one there. The room was empty with no one in sight, a chill fell up my spine. Was I just seeing things? My mind fogged as thoughts filled my head only convicting me crazy. I turned to my mirror and only felt shock, I couldn't speak there was no way this was happing. I reached quickly for my cell phone on the dresser, I quickly took a picture of the image. I stared at the letters written in black, stared at the words so chilling that my very bones froze.

Mirrors never lie Sir Phantom

I felt like I was going to vomit. There was no way I was dreaming but that only gave me more questions and more unanswered thoughts. Two rings formed around my body changing me into my counterpart. Whoever this this is she know who I am so it doesn't matter if she sees. I flew from my window, maybe Sam would know what is going on, and maybe she knows what's going on.

"I don't know what's going on!" I paced across Sam's bedroom as the raven haired Goth growled at me. I had waken her up and she was not happy about it.

"So your dream came to life?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Yes! No….I don't know!" I huffed, "Look at this she wrote it!"

I opened my phone to the picture and once again I was thrown into shock. The camera merely took a picture of my shadow against the mirror, none of the words could been seen. I stared blankly at my phone, I couldn't speak so I stood there mouth open in shock.

"What?" Sam took the phone from my hand, "Danny there's nothing here."

"Sam I swear it said Mirrors never lie sir Phantom!" I felt cold chill over my bone again.

"Well weirder things have happened, a new ghost maybe?" Sam said handing my phone back.

"I don't think so, my ghost sense never once went off. I don't know what this thing is but it's no ghost." I stared at my phone holding it tightly to the truth it once held. I shivered once and looked back at Sam, her eyes filled with concern.

"What?" I asked.

"Well maybe you've just been tired and you imaged it," Sam said softly as if to save my feelings.

"I didn't" I spat flying from her home.

Even Sam doesn't believe me. I landed on the cracked sidewalk and sighed changing into my human half. I don't know what's going on but I know I don't trusted it and for good reason.

The air took a quick turn to cold, I crossed my arms in attempt to warm myself. I looked across the street and my eyes locked, there she was there across the street she stood left arm reached out to me. I shivered from the cold and stared. Slowly my feet began to move. Slowly I moved to meet the black clothed lady who waited so patiently on the other side of the black concert. My body moved but I had no control to my actions and yet I didn't mind it, she was there welcoming me and all I had to do was met with her.

"Danny!" Someone screamed.

I snapped from my trance, my eyes left the woman and turned to Sam. Reality set back in and along with it the sounds of ….is that a truck? I turned to see a truck speeding towards me a small yell came from my voice as I turned intangible. I covered my head and waited for the truck to pass, once passed I was met with Sam's hand across my face.

"What the Hell where you doing?" Sam yelled.

"Oww," I replied with her slap.

"You could have go your self-killed!" Sam continued to yell.

I did, didn't I?

I almost died all for her?

What is wrong with me?

Ok now I'm afraid of the dark.

**Ok I'm trying a new style and genera so I don't have much experience in this kind of writing so let me know what you people think and if you have any ideas or question I will be happy to answer. Chapter two will becoming soon so thank you for reading and stuff. I hope you enjoy my story so I only have one question for you**

**Are you afraid of the dark?**


	2. A whisper of a name

My eyes focused on nothing and yet the whole of my sight. I looked down at my cereal playing with the Fruit loops the soaked with milk. My mind was blank, my eyes weighed heave on my face. I refused to sleep last night. I felt like such a child sitting in my room with the lights on out of fear of what hides in the dark. I am so tired but I can't help it, I can't let whatever that is back into my mind. I sighed biting into another spoon full of my breakfast.

"Danny have you been listening to me?" I snapped to attention looking at my mother's annoyed face.

"Sorry Mom, I'm just a little tired that's all," I said shamefully.

"Well of course you are sweaty staying up all hours of the night." I stared at my mother and gave a weak smile.

"Well promise me you'll get some sleep tonight ok sweaty. Oh and before you head off for school could you go and get that box of scraps your father is so proud of in the basement? It's starting to smell." My mother said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Ok mom." I said placing my plate in the sink.

I turned to the stairs I have gone down so many times. I stared at the darkness, the darkness that had always been there and will always be there. The Darkness I had never been afraid of but walking down the narrow path chills froze my bones. I gulped as I continued.

I stopped at the bottom. The basement was quiet and apparently empty by the looks. Only the soft glow of the ghost portal filled the room, I can guess that my father is the one who left it that way. I'm chasing ghost all day and he doesn't have the time to close a door? I sighed walking over to the box of scrap. I stared into the box looking at all the fail experiments that if you think about it never truly failed. Each and every one of theses 'failures' pointed to me as a ghost; my parents had thought they had all malfunctioned but in truth they worked fine. Perhaps I can use some of these next time I go ghost hunting which will be in about a minute or so.

I lifted the cardboard holder and turn to head back up the basement stairs when something caught my eye. I turned to face the green spiral and the white haired girl. Cold ran its' course thought my body along with a shutter of fear. This annoys me, I am not afraid yet I still feel fear! I beginning to wonder if it's her who causing the feelings to emerge.

I looked at her but I dare not move. My eyes only met with her bangs and a soft grin, it was not a look of evil but that of welcoming. She stood waiting by the portal as if for me to do something and when I did not she simple rose an arm and motioned for me to come. I only stared blankly, I understood what she wanted but I had no intention of following her order.

I asked, "Who are you?"

My question was only met with another motion. When I did not comply her genital smile turned with a disappointed frown. My heart jumped and I caught a gulp of air in my throat. Out of instinct I changed to my ghostly counterpart, I stood as phantom and stared at her. A look of annoyance painted her face. I stood my ground preparing for an attack but I got something very different. The black from her dress wrapped full around her from head to toe. The blacken figurer began to fade into the darkness of the room and in a moment she was gone.

I blinked several times stopping to rub my eyes from the sight. I shuttered slightly and moved upstairs ignoring what had just happened. Maybe Sam is right, maybe I just haven't been sleeping well. I laughed slightly to myself; me, afraid of the dark the thought itself is childish and unrealistic.

I sat lazily in class. Lancer's lesson today is the definition of boring and disinterest. I wished that my ghost sense would go off so I'd have a reason to leave, anything to spare myself from this. My eyes shifted over to Sam and Tucker who seemed as bored as I am. My eyes caught with Sam's she made a motion as if she would strangle herself. I laughed slightly to myself I followed the motion with crossing my eyes trying to kill the disinterest. Sam snorted followed by her covering her mouth.

"Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson is there something you wish to share with the class?" Lancer asked impatiently.

"Ahh," I said with a loss for words.

A knock sounded on the door interrupting my lack of excuse. Lancers along with the other students' attention went to the closed door. Lancer left our petty conversation to speak with whoever lay part at the door. I watched along with my fellow classmates as Lancer whispered in secrete to the visitor. From my seat in the room I could not see who was outside the opening, I could only make out hands that handed my teacher a folded up note. Lancer studied the letter and then looked at me. My face turned a pale white as he told me to walk out into the hallway. All eyes on me to see why our strange messenger had wanted to speak with me. I stood from my seat in confusion to the request, I followed Lancer's jester into the seemingly empty hall. I waited until I heard the door behind me close and the muffed lesson begin again.

"Hello?" I asked in confusion. I was given no instruction to go anywhere and there was no one here.

I searched the empty hall way until I had found who I was looking for. There she stood in black with long white hair who bangs cover her eyes. She was only a few feet from me waiting for me to act. I said nothing and did nothing. Fear and cold once again filled my body and once again there was no reason for it.

"Sir Phantom," she spoke, her tone was smooth and very quiet yet auditable.

"What do you want?" I snapped changing into my ghostly form.

The Woman bowed before me and once again rose, "Sir Phantom I wish to speak with you about meeting my master. He has taken quite a liking to you."

I was all in shock. I found myself in a lack of words; for the past few hours I have dreaded the mere thought of this woman and yet here she is bowing before me.

"You seem amiss, I do apologies if I have done anything to upset you that was not my intent."

"Your master want to meet me?" I asked dumfounded.

"Indeed and if you would be so kind as to meet me here later tonight," she handed me a paper with a crude drawn map and a red x, "I could give you more details answering any questions you might have."

"Why not now?" I asked.

"It would be rude of me to take you from your studies," her voice seemed calm and truthful.

"Trust me I'm not missing anything," I joked.

"Even so I see it as duty to inform you that I cannot last in daylight long and would appreciate if you would meet me once the sun has set." Only noticed then that she was holding a black umbrella as well.

"What are you so kind of vampire?" I asked jokingly thought that would explain why my ghost sense hasn't be going off.

"I am not a bloodsucker but merely a shadow much like the one's you've already battled such as Spectra or Jonny 13's pet." She smiled in amusement to what I would guess calling her a vampire.

"How come my ghost sense didn't go off then?" I asked.

"Both shadows where with their masters who are ghost."

I hadn't thought of that but it does explain it. But then who is her master and why is she away from him?

"So what come's next are you going to knock me out cold or throw me in a sack to carry me off to who knows where in the ghost zone to meet him?" I asked annoyed.

"Sir Phantom I am no hunter and will not fight you," she laughed a sweat laugh.

"Ok then?" I didn't know what to think but at least I don't have to worry about being kidnapped for the thousandth time.

"I must take leave Sir Phantom I can assure you all questions will be answered tonight, until then." With those words she vanished.

"Wait! What is your name?" I called into the empty hall.

A faint whisper said "Lucy….."


	3. Tea for two

The world was dark around us. I watched my two friends walking below as the unsteady movement of their flashlights broke the black blanket that lay cross the woods. I didn't really want either of them coming along but after explaining what had happen in the hall way and showing them the map I knew they'd follow me anyway, if only to see if I had gone mad. I watched carefully from above as we walked endlessly through the ever growing evergreens and blanked night sky. I looked once again at the map, in all honestly it looked like random lines and an x in the center. I sighed, Sam was right I am mad.

"Ahh Danny?" Sam yelled up to me.

I flew down to my friends. I looked at what Sam had called me down to, lights could be seen from within the shrubs and trees. I furrowed my eyebrows at the sight and walked through an unmarked pathway. Upon entering my eyes fell across a sight most unusual. The woman sat waiting at a candle light place setting. White sheets lay along the wooden barrier with frills whos' complication equaled that of a single snowflake. I looked at the steam that rose from the porcelain tea set who waited for us and the single cup that marked my placement. Our hostess looked from her red stained cup and nodded for me to take my place. I looked at the greenery that hid my friends and nodded for them to emerge from there hiding. Lucy's eyes widened slightly and then returned to normal.

"I hadn't expect you to bring humans along," her eyes narrowed.

"Got a problem with humans?" Sam spat she followed by sitting at her placement.

"Is that cake?" Tucker said admiring the feast at his seat.

I met Lucy's gaze taking my spot, "Why do I find you everywhere I go?"

"As I said Before Sir Phantom I only seek to please my master and he has requested an audience with you at any cost." A light smile graced her lips.

"Master? What master?"

Her lips turned further as her smile grew, "Does it really matter, sir? After all, I only want your soul…"

I choked on the tea that drizzled down my throat and spit the better part of it out, gasping for air.

I heard similar sounds from Sam and Tucker as we all eventually croaked out a single word, "W-what?"

"Oh look at what you've done," her eyes locked on Sam and Tucker, "Getting this stain out will take me forever."

"Would you repeat that?" Sam choked.

"Why? In a moment you won't recall a thing." Her smile turned to a wicked grin showing her razor teeth.

"What are you taking about?" I asked but my question soon gained its' answer.

I looked to my friends both Sam and Tucker gained a dazed expression; there eyes looked dead. My mind froze and I could feel myself getting numb. I grasped my aching head and stared at the woman her expression much like a demon.

"What have you done?" I yelled.

She smiled pouring her untouched tea into the grass, "Whatever do you mean?"

I could feel my body gain an overwhelming cold sensation and soon I found myself upon the forest floor. I looked over to see Sam and Tucker in a similar placement but it seems that neither one of them remain awake. I gasped, soon black buckled shoes came into my vision followed by a sweat laugh.

"I thought you said you weren't a hunter!" I yelped at the shoes.

"I never said I couldn't capture my pray, sweat dreams Sir Phantom…"

All I could see was darkness.

**So sorry for the late update and for the short chapter but I figure it suites it fine. Well, thank you for reading and commenting on my sorry and thank you Writerchic for commenting you don't have an account so I couldn't pm you sooo. Well chapter four will be up soon and will indeed be longer (I hope). **

**~Chow**


	4. Your princess is in another castle

I gasped, shooting up from the bed. The room was stone with several curtains to hide the concrete walls. I looked at the bed I had found myself in, the sheets were soft with a cream coloring to them graced by a heavy red wool blanket. I rubbed my eyes at the sight. I surveyed the room with interest and confusion. Two doors one in the center of the far left wall and one directly in front of me, both made up of wood and metal and both marked by dripping white candles. The rest of the room was light by the medieval fireplace that also brought warmth to the cold prison. I jumped quickly from the strange bed landing on a red carpet that covered partial of the wooden floor. The carpet seemed to be made from some type of animal skin and then dyed to match the room.

"What is this dungeons and dragons?" I asked aloud hearing the echo from the high ceilings.

A noise caught my attention from one of the doorways. I stared at the door directly ahead from my view and waited. Fear once again fill my body and at this point I am merely annoyed from it. My own emotions seemed to be against me and there's not a dam thing I can do about it. I feel like a trapped child with no way out and yet there is no danger that I can plainly see; only a feeling. I refused to be afraid any more. I shouldn't be in the first place.

The door opened and with it brought Lucy. Her attire had changed slightly, her black dress now wore a white apron and her head held a white frilly hat. She looked much like a maid from an old T.V. show. Along with her attire her hair was looped in a braid but her bangs still hung across her eyes. The shadow walked forward until she was only a few feet away and she waited.

I gave her no time to wait, "where am I?"

"You are in the estate of Lord Panderson the third," her voice was calm and poised.

"And that is?" I asked although I have little trust for anything she has to say.

"In the ghost zone, region twelve, area four." I hadn't the slightest idea of any of these areas or regions.

"Ok, why am I here?" I snapped.

"As I told you my job is to get you to meet my master by any means necessary," she huffed.

"You couldn't have just asked!" I growled, I could feel the shift in my eye coloring.

"Look," her voice changed to one you would expect from a teenager, "This wasn't my idea. If it was up to me you would have never come here."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Dinner will be set in one hour I expect you dressed and on your best behavior," her voice returned to a poised tone.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" I asked.

"Must I really make a list? Your new clothes will be waiting for you in the bath house. Oh and Danny best try not escaping unless you care nothing for your friends."

"What have you done with Sam and Tucker?!" I yelled blasting an ecto ball at her.

Lucy jumped flying above the shot sending the blast into the wall. "Look what you've done, it will take me ages to get out those burns."

"Is that all you worry about? Stains and clothes?" I asked sarcastically.

Two hands wrapped tightly around my throat, I gasped for air only to be met with a tighter grip. I stared into the hair of the girl clawing at her hands to set me free.

"I live only to serve my master and that's all I'll ever do and if he wants me babysitting and cleaning up than that's what I'll do even if his plans get me killed I do not question. He has instructed me to tend to your needs but I warn you Phantom," she threw me against the ground creating a dent in the wooden flooring, "I have a very short temper."

I choked as cold air rushed into my lungs. I watched as the girl walked out of the door she had once entered slamming it behind her. A small clicking noise filled the room and then I was alone. I wonder who this master of hers is. Having her as a pet must mean he's powerful. Maybe the ghost king, Vlad or maybe Nocturne I mean she can cause nightmares. The list in my head continued to grow as I thought more and more about it. It worried me who or what he is but I know it can't be good.


	5. A boy and his Shadow

It scares me, how unknown all of this is. I shouldn't be afraid I know that and yet I've succumbed to my fear so quickly. Waiting in this prison is the worst part because I knew whether I went down or not she would be waiting. I looked down across my newly forced attire. Black lay across my body like a blanket of night sky. My coat hung over my shoulders as thought to drip from my form. A stiff white button up covered my chest graced with an onyx ribbon tied about my neck. I thought of her cold grip on my throat as she toss me to the ground as if I were a mere toy. Her lips had been a thin line as though they were a sheet of ice, waiting to break and I know that if I were to wait they surely would. With these thoughts in mind I began my decent to the rooms below. Each step I watch and waited for her. I know very well that at any moment she could peer her veil face around the corner.

As I arrived at the bottom stair, I turned only to arrive just outside of the dining hall. From my position, I could hardly see the elaborate wall décor, or the delicate chandelier, but as I stepped further towards the setting, I realized that it was just to Lucy's eerie taste. She fit right in to the high cathedral ceiling, the dark wooden table – enormous, with an array of high-backed chairs, but only set for a select few people. There was a wine colored table runner that reached from one end of the plane to the next, lined in cream colored lace and decorated in intricate, floral designs. My mouth parted slightly as I stared into the paintings and portraits that hung on the walls in monotone browns and crisp black and whites. Silver candle holders sat upon the red cloth and revealed extravagant, exotic foods. Stews sat above burning flames, allowing their sweet smelling steam to float about the room. Roasted duck hung from skewers, and braised lamb chops stacked one on top of the other, beautiful, and delectable. And finally, my eyes rested upon the glory of the desserts, towering layer cakes, gelato ice cream, chilling above ice baths, and any kind of cookie imaginable, all frosted to perfect. A lot of work had been put into the dinner, and it was strange for me to realize how hungry I was. I had been so concentrated on the surroundings that I'd hardly had time to think of myself. I'd nearly reached one of the chairs to sit at before I heard her voice again.

"Welcome Sir Phantom I see you have finally decided to join us. I'm sure that even you know the proper etiquette for dinning with a lord," her voice was cold.

I smirked taking my seat. I searched the room as to any mean of escaping her faceless glare.

"I don't need to be taking care of more children sir Phantom. Please refrain from sighs and slide comments that you humans find so cleaver." Annoyance painted her face.

A growl erupted from my gut. "Ah, are we waiting for anyone or can I eat?"

"Petty, I do hope for your sake you know how to act in front of royals."

"Royals? I'm just hungry."

"And you'll remain that way until our host makes his appearance."

With that the sounds of footsteps could be heard through the hall. My eyes searched for him but I was only meet with the dark glare of the room and empty steps. My eyes drifted over to Lucy who seemed to know where the footsteps. She seemed posed and attentive as if she could see her master and I was just left in the darkness.

Lucy pulled out the black chair on the farthest end of the table and smiled looking down at the empty chair. Ok this chick is crazy or is she? A small child sat in the chair and waited for Lucy to push in the seat. He was very young maybe ten or eleven. His hair was an oak coloring pulled back into a braid tied with a green ribbon. His face was pale with freckles across his nose under lining his green eyes. He wore a green tail coat with a white button up shirt with several strains of lace sewn on the chest. His pants were short matching the color of the long cloak. The paleness of his skin was only broken by high white knee socks. His outfit reminded me of Victorian nobles. In his hand he held a small wooden plane in which he continued to play with as he sat.

"This is you're master he's just a kid!" I shouted.

Lucy seem to glow with anger at my comment, I could see her teeth scraping against each other from anger. Her master however seem to pay little attention to my comment or Lucy's expression. Lucy took several calming breaths and turned to her master with a posed expression.

"My lord you have a guess, shall we put away the toys until after dinner?" Her voice remained calm and warm.

The child turned to Lucy with a look of pure rage from the suggestion as if the words said were unheard of. The child grabbed the white hair that lay across her eyes pulling her down. I cringed from the sound of her chin against the wooden table. He held her there keeping Lucy from standing.

"Why would you say that?" His voice was cold and childish.

"Apologizes my lord I only thought," he slammed her chin again into the table.

"You thought what!" He snapped.

"To be distracted is rude to our guess," her voice sounded almost scared.

"Rude!" He yelled grabbing his knife, "Rude is not looking your lord in the eyes when talking to him!" With that the knife chopped the white bangs that had hide the shadow's sight fell across the red spread of the table. Black engulfed the girl and her shape changed dramatically she looked more like an actual shadow of someone across a pavement. Lucy grabbed her face backing up several feet before regaining full balance and pose changing into the form she once was. I looked at her as to wonder what had just happened. I was so afraid of this woman and yet here she is being beaten by a child.

"I need a new plate," the kid snapped throwing the hair onto the grown.

"As you wish my lord," Lucy's voice shook as she spoke. She still hadn't removed her hands from her face as she walked over to get a new dish.

As she picked up the new plate I looked into her eyes. It was the first time I had even seen them, there were red as her lips with a gold lining in the shape of an hour glass on her left eye. I have never seen someone with a marking on their eye I figure it has something to do with shadows and yet Spectra and Jonny 13's shadow didn't have anything like it.

Lucy lay the plate down clearing her own hair away from the placement bowing at her young lord. Her eyes locked on me as she rose.

"Presenting Lord Peter Panderson the third to Sir Daniel Fenton half to Daniel Phantom of Amity Park."

"Are you truly the legendary half-a?" Peter's tone changed greatly from talking to Lucy to me.

"What exactly am I doing here?" I asked I figured I was free to say anything here.

"I've come so lonely playing by myself so I sent Lucy to get me a playmate but not just any playmate the legendary Danny Phantom!"

"I guess I'm pretty popular in the ghost zone huh."

"Course you are! Everyone want's you're soul but I got it first! We'll be best friends forever and you'll never leave me. It will just be you, me and Lucy," his tone was exited and hyper.

So that's what she meant by she wanting my soul. "I can't stay kid."

"You don't have a choice I own you and you're mine now, forever." Spoiled brat.

I was at absents for words I only sat there motionless. I felt like throwing up and curling into a ball from the thought.

Lucy walked over to me to pour a drink much like a petty servant. She lowered her head and whispered as she pour the water, "May I speak with you after this meal, I can a sure you than you will not be here forever. And a word of advice, don't eat the food in your human form it's made from ectoplasm and it will surly destroy any human's insides." I have no idea why but I trusted her maybe because of how he treats her or just of how alluring her voice sounds but I trust her for now at least.

Food was set in front of me and Peter and Lucy returned standing behind her lord. I stared at the food, turkey, duck, ham, fruits, veggies, and bread piled on my plate. The smell was in mesmerizing, liking nothing I have ever smelled before. My mouth watered from the sight alone but I was still afraid of it. I looked over at Lucy and Peter, she smiled.

"Don't worry I didn't cook it."

I looked down again. Two rings formed around my waist changing me into my ghostly counterpart. I picked up my fork and picked a small part of turkey. The flavor out did anything I had ever tasted I quickly began to stuff my face with whatever I could get my hands on. I looked over to see Peter and Lucy both staring at me with confusion.

I coughed slightly, "It taste really good."

"It does doesn't it," Peter said looking at the food, "but you know what taste even better, the deserts. Lucy fetch me a plate."

"My lord earlier you had instructed me to not allow any sweets this evening -" the child slapped her across the face.

"As you wish my lord…." She hissed slightly.

"Sir Phantom what do you like to play?" Peter asked changing the subject in the way children do so often.

"Ahh, Videogames oh I like D.O.O.M. things like that," I answered but I was only meet with puzzled looks.

"Video? What is that?" Peter asked.

"I don't really know how to explain it."

"Lucy we need new games to play," Peter said cutting me off.

"What of the games you have are they not enough?" Lucy asked.

"No!" Peter swiped again his hand held high caught by the grip of Lucy he expression of pure anger with eyes glowed crimson.

Suddenly cold filled the air and once again I feel afraid, I gasped and was met with Lucy's eyes. The room instantly felt warmer and fear released its' icy gripe as did Lucy from Peter's arm. Peter sat in almost shock at what had just happened, he seemed even more afraid than me.

"Excuse me." Black formed around the girl and with that she vanished.

"I've gotta go to," I said running through the arch I had once entered.

I ran through the arch way finding myself in the empty hallway. I searched for Lucy I knew very well that she was waiting for me and in a moment I meet with her choppy bangs and red marked eye.

"I want to go home," I said much like a child would.

"You will not be here long I can a sure you that. Lord Panderson will shortly become bored with you and move on to something new. Just wear him out entertain him if only for a few days." Lucy voice sounded much like a teenager annoyed with a sibling.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?"

"Master's orders, but I broke his word today I should have never gone against him." She looked actually sad as if by going against her master she betrayed him.

"I'll stay for one day but then I want to leave."

Lucy wrapped her arms around me, "As you wish Sir Phantom."

"I will obey…."

**Thank you to all my readers and I want to know what you guys think, do you feel sorry for Lucy or is she just playing a game? I'm just glad I've finally gotten into the swing of things and my chapters should be longer.**


	6. Escape is not an option

**Sorry guys update is going to take a bit longer than expected. Actually I have nothing written down yet opps :( But I believe I have a somewhat good reason why. Yesterday I tried out for the voice acting of a new Danny Phantom Abridge series on Youtube. I'm so excited because I got the part! I'm doing the voice of Ember (You will remember). I figure that's a good enough excuse well I will update tomorrow hopefully because I need today to write it. ~Chow! **

Darkness engulfed me but there's nothing else. There are no voices, no calls, just silence. I called for anyone who may be listening but I was met with nothing. I have a strange feeling that I don't belong, that I'm not supposed to be here in the darkness and yet I can't escape it. I thought about the castle and how nothing adds up. Sam and Tucker still haven't tried to find me but then again I haven't tried to leave. Something's keeping me here however it's not a force, nothing is binding me and yet I don't want to go. I blame my curiosity more than anything. So many questions rattled through my head with a dry supply of answers that could not quench my thirst.

Why would Lucy listen to him?

Who is she exactly?

What is she planning?

When will I understand?

How will I get out of here?

Chills danced up my spine. I didn't know and that scared me the most. I had enough trouble defecting other shadows but my attacks seem only to annoy her than anything. There has to be a way!

My eyes shot open meet with the ceiling of my prison. I yelled in anger throwing my pillow across the room. These questions are tearing me apart! I feel like two different people auguring and both being to bull headed to admit the other's right. Half of me wanted to get out at any cost, no matter what. And the other half wanted to stay and answer all of these questions.

I changed into my Phantom part. I burst out of the door and down the endless maze of hallways. I flew faster than I ever thought I could, tears fell from my eyes from the speed. I could barely believe that I was making the turns without **Smash!** My face mushed against a wall. I hadn't been paying attention and my nose took the punishment.

"Damit," I whispered holding my nose as ectoplasm and blood fell down my chin.

I looked up from my muddy hands to see a single room with the lights on. I rose an eyebrow at the glow I wonder who's awake this late. I floated over to the open door and peered in slightly.

The room was a red coloring with the same layout as mine but this one appeared smaller. I looked at the source of light. A single candle sat upon a wooden desk with several pieces of paper and thimbles sitting on its' board. Siting at the work place was Lucy. Her white hair fell longer now not having it in a braid with choppy bangs from the dinner. She wore a black night gown ending about mid-thigh with several silver buttons across her back.

She worked quickly at her seat. Her hands moved swiftly and without mistake, I could tell she was sewing but what I couldn't tell. My eyes tried to see but her body blocked my view. Suddenly she paused, I froze in fear she spotted me. The room filled with a red glow but she did not turn around.

"Do you have him?" A voice called.

"Yes master," Lucy replied.

Her master?

"Good…" The voice hissed.

I recognized the voice but I couldn't put a face to it.

"May I ask why not do it while he sleeps? Why wait Sir?" Lucy asked gently.

"Insolent girl it has to be his choice!" The voice yelled.

Lucy screamed as if in pain and her hands went to her left eye, "As yo…u wish." Her voice shook she was indeed afraid which scared me even more.

The glow vanished and Lucy turn to face me. I stared at her hands. My face turned a pale white, a doll lay in her bare hands; a doll of me.

"It is rude to come into a lady's room unannounced you know." Her voice was not treating nor angry, she sounded much like a girl does before they cry.

"I know it's none of my business but are you ok?" I asked. I could never stand to see a girl cry even if she is evil.

"Yes," she said standing from the desk.

A cry could be heard echoing through the hallways. "I must take care of this."

Lucy walked from the room and I followed shortly. It wasn't long until we reached two large wooden doors. She walked through the doors quickly as if paying no attention to me.

I looked through the doors without going in feeling that I wasn't really invited in. Peter sat in Lucy's arms crying with a single candle light. The room was massive with green and white colors. White curtains fell from the high ceilings to the wooden floors with a large circular carpet. The bed was a large king size with several green and white pillows scattered across it. The child seem so small in comparison to the room.

"All I saw was darkness," Peter said as if Lucy was is mother.

"It's only a dream," Lucy's voice was toneless with no emotion.

That's odd. I guess I'm not the only one who's a victim of the shadow's power.

I stared at Lucy, her face brightened and she looked a lot healthier than she had. She smiled showing her razor teeth holding the child.

My heart dropped, she's feeding off him. She's feeding off the fear. I felt like I was going to be sick from the action.

"Lucy will you sing me to sleep?" Peter asked.

She seemed surprised by this request and instantly the smug look on her face disappeared.

"As you wish," her teeth seem to grind from the words.

"Oh Mary mack

Mack mack mack

All dressed in black

Black black black

With silver buttons

Buttons buttons buttons

All down the back

Back back back

She asked her master

Master master master

Oh what to do

Do do do

About the boy

Boy boy boy

Not human true

True true true

Her master said

Said said said

Dear Lucy go

Go go go

And please take care

Care care care

Of Danny's soul

Soul soul soul

Oh master yes

Yes yes yes

I'll follow you

You you you

Oh my dear master

Master master master

I'll follow through

Through through through

Peter seemed oblivious to the word change but I wasn't. Fear filled my heart. I felt paralyzed from the song. My vision blurred and I could feel myself stumbling back. I feel against the back wall just to lay there; I couldn't move. My breath became rapid and I could feel tears falling from my eyes. Her feet came into my view and shuttered.

"I don't want to die!" I screamed.

"Don't worry Sir Phantom soon it will be your choice….."


	7. Playing in Neverend

**Hey guys I will not be updating until Wednesday or Thursday because I will not be in town and will have no access to the internet. (Single tear.) But I would really like feed back on the chapters so far, my goal is to trick you guys and I want to know if it's working so let me know. **

My eyes narrowed at the doll that lay in my hands. Perfectly stitched with years of practice and plenty of discipline. The fabric seemed to be the softest of felt and the finest of thread. Not one error could be seen. I tightened my grip on the plush figure. How could a monster make something so perfect so clean so….. what am I talking about. This is a demon not worthy of hell itself. I threw the look alike doll across the room hitting the red dining room walls. I buried my head into my knees trying to block out the spider wed wrapped tightly around me. I wanted to run to get away but after last night I realize that escape is not an option nor is staying here. I can't do anything without tighten the binds around me.

"What's wrong Phantom?" Peter asked.

"Stop calling me that," I whispered into my hidden place.

"Are you not having fun?" Peter asked.

He had declared me to play with him the day after. I don't really know why I agreed maybe out of fear but not of him. I know that Peter is not Lucy's master but that only raises questions. Why is she listening to him? And who is really behind this?

I honestly don't care at this point I'm only trying to survive and find a way out; if that means playing with this brat then so be it.

"Phantom are you listening to me?" Peter asked.

"Do you want the truth or one of those little white lies that don't hurt your feelings?" I snapped.

"That is no way to act in front of a Nobel man," Peter growled like the child he was.

"Look kid I'm just trying to get out of here I don't really care about playing."

His face soured, "You can't leave. I told Lucy not to let you."

My eyes shot green and I raised my head from my lap. "Why?!"

He seemed startled from my scream.

"Why on Earth would you do something so horrible?! You're nothing but a spoiled brat hiding behind a shadow. I don't know why Lucy is listening to you but I don't care. I don't have time for your petty games. Just leave me alone!"

Peter had a puckered face with tears filling his eyes from my words. I felt bad but at the same time it was true, every word. The child's face lowed to the floor as he stared at his feet.

"Sorry but someone needed to say it." My voice was cold but more from fear than anything.

"No your right." Well that shocked me.

"I'm a spoiled brat and I know it. I shouldn't keep you if you don't want to be here." Tears dripped across the glossy floor.

My face lightened but it was bitter sweet at best. Peter truly has no control over Lucy so no matter what he says it will not set me free.

"Peter can you help me with something?" I asked with a sweet tone.

"What do you need Phantom?" Peter asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What can you tell me about Lucy?" I asked.

"That's not her name you know," he whispered as if she was listening.

"It isn't?"

"It's mantha."

"Why did she change her name?" She is just confusing me even more.

"When a shadow gains a new master they change their form and name to the liking of them. She looks nothing like she did when I first met her." Peter had begun looking over his shoulder as if the words he spoke were forbidden.

"What does she look like?" I asked.

A cold hand landed on my shoulder and I froze.

"That is nothing you should worry about Sir Phantom," mantha's voice sent chills out my spine.

"mantha show Phantom your true form." Peter commanded.

Her red eyes widen as if she was surprised by the request. She seemed unsure as what to do as she looked at me.

"Must I?" mantha asked.

"Yes," Peter declared.

mantha looked at me and I nodded as if that is what she was waiting for.

Black covered the girl and engulfed her in a useable darkness. I watched the simple pattern move in spirals. Black and darker black moved together in such an array I had almost forgot what was inside. Soon the shadows began to move and flow back into the dining hall away from the new girl. She stood taller around five six or five seven. Her hair was white with a light purple highlight flams burning at the tips. The flams came a little shorter than mid shoulder with two identical green hair clips holding back her bangs. She looked older maybe twenty four, twenty five. She wore a black short top ending right below her breast and a red collar that wrapped around her entire neck. Black graced her legs with her knee high boots that nearly met with her begrimed shorts. Medical wrap draped entirely around her body leaving no skin besides her face and a diamond cut on her stomach to be seen. Her red eyes remained with the odd marking on the left one. Her skin was pale as before and her teeth just as sharp marked by her red lips.

I stood in aww at the woman, she was tricky and evil and fucking insane but she was pretty.

"Nice isn't it?" mantha smiled.

"But I believe play time is done, isn't that right Danny…" Her words hissed off each other and I could feel myself clench.

"You referee to a guess as if they were a mere peasant?" Peter snapped, glad to see he's out of his funk.

He reached as if to smack her but she grabbed his wrist mid swing. Mantha held the boy, helpless to the black widow.

"Like I said," her voice grew cold. A snap could be hear from the boy's arm followed by a wail of pain; she seemed less than fazed by the boy's desperate cries for help. "Play time is over!"

**Sorry for the lack of updating I'm really busy both with the Abridged Danny Phantom (Which is up on Youtube now. (ParanormalDubbing)) And I'm going back to school and everything so that sucks. I have a lot on my plate but I will finish this off!**


	8. Check Mate

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed, a lot in my book.

"The time for games is over Sir Phantom. I am done playing, I don't need these toys anymore." Shadows wrapped around the still trapped boy's hand.

Black engulfed the room around all three of us, the world seemed to fall apart as if it never existed leaving us in its' empty place. Two rings formed around my waist changing me into my counter-part. I could feel my heart pounding through my throat leaving me with a dry terror. I could feel the cold I had come accustomed to fill the room as well as the shivers that seem to have made home in my spine.

"How dare you!" The child called only followed by a yelp in pain, I had figured mantha strengthened her grip on the lad.

"Oh please." Her voice seemed more chilling than before, "You never had any control. You were merely a pawn in my chess game."

"Always two steps behind the other player," Peter realized.

She threw the boy against the darkness causing him to wince in pain. "Don't flatter yourself, you were never even a player."

Her red eyes locked on me and a smile took her lips followed her tongue sliding slowly against her lips. "Now…" the way the letters hissed off each other sent my heart staggered.

"There is the question of what to do with you." Her eyes flowed across me like a serpents measuring up for something, but what? "You are disgusting. Not human not ghost but a mutt it is revolting."

"Hey!" I yelled forgetting to whom I was yelling at.

"Did I offend the mutt? It's not my fault ghost keeps attacking your town and everyone wants to kill the ones closest to you." A wicked grin took hold of her lips as the words took there blow.

"What do you mean?" I didn't trust her but when it comes to my family and friends I worry.

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?" I can't help but feel I'm falling into her trap but it's my family.

"Let's ask a simple question first. When did ghost start showing up in your town?" mantha's words were sweet as if she was talking to a child.

I remained silent I knew what she was getting at and yet my mind didn't want to believe it. I had always noticed how ghost only began showing up after I became a half-a. At first I had just believed that ghost were only appearing because of the ghost portal being open but that doesn't explained Vlad's portal having no ghost.

"Silent is never a proper answer so I'll give it to you, after you became a mutt. And what does every ghost who leaves the portal want? That's right to kill you." Her eyes glowed, "No one likes a mutt Danny, not humans and not ghost. Not to mention the danger you put everyone in existing."

My face turned white, mantha is right. I'm putting everyone in danger so that I can play the hero. I felt much like crying but not because I was afraid of mantha, but because I'm afraid of myself. Maybe that was the true fear all along.

"Do you want to fix it?" mantha whispered sweetly.

"How?" I asked much like a desperate child.

"It's quite simple Sir Phantom, just become a real phantom."

"What?!" I yelled.

"Release your human soul to me and then everything will return to normal."

"Except I'll be dead!"

A small laugh escaped her lips, "You're already dead."

I chocked slightly.

"You really think you'd walk away from an accident like that unscathed?" mantha flew closer to me placing her hand genially against my face.

"But I can make it all go away. All the hate, all the judgment, all the battles, everything and all you have to say is _yes please._" Her body felt warm against mine with a familiar heat.

"This could be a first page of a new story all it takes is two words….."

I could feel myself tensing up. I just wanted to curl into a ball and find a place where no one could find me. I felt like I was trapped with no way out. She is right and yet I don't want believe it. I thought of all the things that I've gone through and everything that I've seen and just knowing it's all my fault. Clifford, Ember, Johnny, Kitty, Spectra, Walker, Wulf, Undergrowth, Dan…. All of it is my fault and every one of them has ruined the lives of my family and friends. Sam and Tucker, Jazz, Mom, Dad every one and none of them know what I've done.

"All this time I thought I was protecting them but really I was just causing more pain." I said lost in my own pity.

"It's alright Sir Phantom, there's still time to make everything right." Her words were inviting and soft.

But if I was a ghost would I ever see Sam again?

How could I see her if I was dead?

"Worried about your friends?" mantha asked as if she could read my mind, "I can easily be any form you wish."

Black covered her in the manner it had before wrapping in all shades around her slender body. I floated away from the black wall and watched in the way I had before. But this time as the shadows disappeared I was amazed. There stood in front of me was Sam. I stared at her wondering how she had gotten here. Out of instinct I yelled "Sam!" I rushed over and grabbed tightly around the familiar friend. I was so happy, the nightmare is finally over! Everything would return to normal and be right. We could go back to Amity and pretend that this never happened. I'd go back to fighting ghost and school. We could see my parent's new invention and fight off ghost and, and, and I've never been so relieved to see someone in my life. I don't care what happened to mantha but I don't care! Sam's here, yes Sam is here and that means everything is ok. I pulled back my head from Sam's shoulder and stared into her eyes. Her red? Her red glowing eyes with a golden hourglass pained in the left one.

I jumped from mantha and flew across the room. She stood with a wicked smiled filled Sam's face. I feel so confused and lost!

"Like? I can be any form you wish,"mantha smiled.

I shot an ecto ball hitting Sam in the center of her chest. The attack caught the girl off guard, a yelp of pain came from her lips as she returned to her other form. Light glowed from her wound as she starred at me with a deadly expression. I shot several more shot at the girl who easily moved out of their path. Her eyes glowed in anger but as did mine, I flew towards her in a furry. I felt hurt that she would impersonate Sam that I'd believe it. Everything about her makes me hate her!

"Every day here I thought it was my fear that was growing but it wasn't fear it was anger!" I yelled starting my ghostly wail.

The shadows that engulfed the room blew away with my voice. Mantha's eyes grew wide as she tried to fight against the wail with little success. The woman flew crashing into the wall behind her. I could feel my body changing into its' human form from a lack of power. I continued the call until I fell to my knees. There was several holes smashed through several rooms of the castle. mantha was nowhere in sight. I smiled and looked at Peter who laid passed out on the dinning hall's floor. I sigh and crack a smile starring at the hall.

"Out of power but out of the darkness," I panted.

The sound of boots filled the room and my joy died. mantha walked towards me but she looked weak. Half her body was covered in shadows. Her face looked of pure hatred with red eyed glowing blood red. I noticed something hanging from her neck that was hidden before by her clothing. The metal was a blue coloring with a blue outline with a shiny glare against it. She stopped several feet from me panting as much as I was.

I pulled myself up from the floor wobbling as I stood. I bent slightly over to keep balance against my fatigue legs. I didn't have much room for error, any mistake and she'd easily kill me and I can't let that happen not as long as I have those to protect. I closed my eyes and thought of Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mom, and Dad. A smile meet my lips and I opened my blue eyes and waited like she had so many times before.

mantha flew angrily towards me with hangs glowing with black clouds. I simply waited until she was close enough for me to reach.

Everything froze with only the sounds of our breath. My hand wrapped tightly around the metal really to pull it from her neck with a flick of my hand. As well less than an inch from my own head held her hand with the deadly black smoke dancing around my hair. Neither of us dare to move for fear of the other. I waited and thought as I knew she was doing herself.

I looked behind the white and purple hair to see the green suit of Peter holding a brick above his head. I smile as I knew what was to come. I tightened my grip on the necklace pulling slightly. Her eyes narrowed as confused to my intention.

"Check mate mantha," I smiled pulling the necklace.

Her hand griped my hand that held the metal keeping it in her hand. As well her left foot sweep behind her knocking down Peter with her other hand she grabbed the collar of my shirt pulling me to her eye level.

"This game has merely begun Sir Phantom. So I'll ask you once more…"

With that she dropped the necklace against the floor and disappeared leaving only the whisper….…

Are you afraid of the Dark?


	9. Master

The room was black with two white flames lighting the dark room. Two figures took place in the empty hall one sitting in a large throne like object and the other kneeled on the floor in front of the other. The one in the throne was quite larger than the other but his body was covered with a large white cloak hiding all feathers on his face, only showing a set of razor sharp teeth.

"You failed me mantha, I had expected better from you." The man said, his voice as low and scratchy with a calm tone to it.

"I'm sorry master I could not hur-" mantha began.

"I SAID NOT TO KILL…. I never said you couldn't hurt the boy." His voice echoed through the hall making the girl shiver.

"I'm sorry sir-"

"Sorry does not work here now do what I command and retrieve his soul!"

"As you ish but may we try it my way this time?" mantha asked.

"And what makes you think your ideas are better?" He growled.

"I never said better one different, may I try Sir?" mantha asked.

"I will not accept failure if you don't get what I'm after then don't bother coming back at all!" His voice echoed through the hall.

"As you wish, I will obey….Master" mantha smiled wickedly.

"Return this to ghost writer's library before you leave."

A green covered book slide across the floor with golden letters reading _Peter Pan_ on the cover.

"Do not fail me." His voice took a treating turn.

"As you wish Sir Phantom…."

**Stay tuned for the sequel and thank you all for reading along. So one more question for you.**

**Are you afraid of the Dark?**


End file.
